tokyo_ghoul_roleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Damian
Damian is a ghoul resident of the 24th Ward and a member of the group Maw. Appearance Damian has a sickly and thin appearance. He stands at 188cm of height but only weights 60kg, having a bizarre body build that mostly resembles that of a walking skeleton, though people might not notice it under all the clothing he uses. His face carries in it a tired and gloomy look, replace at times by disgust and anger when interacting with other people. This makes the ghoul appear far older than what he really is. Damian has a hawk-like nose and a sharp jawline, which just to add to his unattractive, dark, and unfriendly countenance, making the man resemble even more a monster taken human form. His straight hair is a jet-black color and a long length, stopping just past his shoulders, unkempt most of the time. The man rarely leaves his lair during daylight, and when he walks on the streets he sports mostly dark clothing that covers all of his body, that being generally a long black coat with a good that also conceals his features. His mask is a simple black and plain wooden object with only two holes for his eyes. Personality As stands with his expression, Damian has a very angry and disgruntled disposition. This accompanies his attitude of hating everyone and everything around him, including both ghouls and humans, under an egocentric premise, though most of the time he leaves those thoughts to himself. There is hardly anything that can bring a temporary change to this temper of his, but the man feels more at ease around people that are either similar in nature to him or that he can easily control. Though, on the other hand, Damian feels much discomfort in ever hanging around people stronger than himself. His dislike and distaste for the world manifest itself in a rather reclusive attitude, where the man hardly goes out of his lair and generally only does so to hunt for food. The one thing that can truly get a kick out of him, though, is causing other people suffering, that being where his sadistic and evil nature comes into the surface. Damian commits malevolent actions for his own enjoyment and fulfillment, affirming his own superiority over any being weaker than him. The ghoul has no definite goals for himself and is merely content to follow and hang around people of similar violent nature around the secluded tunnels of the 24th Ward. Those who get to know him, however, quickly learn that the man is to some degree not of sound mind, having some episodes of sudden confusion while speaking with other people, where his eyes seemingly stare at something beyond what is in front of him, shortly followed by a sudden change in attitude. The man also has a strange fascination with rats, though that is a secret he does not share with anyone. Cannibalism is something he practices from time to time on a whim. History TBR Powers and Abilities Strengths: Extremely Proficient Kagune Control: Damian has a great amount of skill in manipulating his rinkaku tentacles in battle, being able to establish himself as a dangerous opponent by solely relying on the appendages. With them, the ghoul can efficiently make any necessary moves in combat, such as dodging, moving, climbing, blocking, attacking, and others without the need of using his physical capabilities, having established a complete fighting style suited for himself based on the tentacles. As is the case, his body becomes an almost non-factor for him in a fight, unless, obviously, for his need to safely guard it to remain alive. Most of the time, even out of combat, Damian uses his kagune to do trivial things as a way to also improve his control. Sharp Eyesight: The ghoul has very good eyesight, even in ghoul terms, and can easily take note of things and people from a distance before they themselves are able to notice his presence. This also makes him a great combatant on the dark. Weaknesses: TBR Kagune Type: Rinkaku Appearance: The tentacle itself is dark purple in color, being composed of a continuous and slick body, resembling the simple composition of an octopus' limb, and being somewhat bigger than other normal rinkaku appendages, having no distinctive characteristics other than that. Right now, Damian can bring up 4 tentacles into being. Strengths: The rinkaku tentacle itself, in its normal form, is very bulky and has an even higher offensive potential than most other kagunes of the same RC-type, being also more effective in bashing and pure brute force attacks, having great potential behind every swing. The composition of the tentacle is somewhat soft, and it allows for it to more effectively block bludgeoning types of attack. The kagune also is able to distribute its weight along the body so that it may extend its reach of attack by a few additional meters. Weaknesses: The tentacle's soft body also makes it easier to cut through it with slashing attacks, with these types of weapon being much more effective when dealing with it. While it may also be able to extend its body when the rinkaku kagune does so it makes the appendages thinner and diminishes their offensive power in direct relation to how much reach they gain. Mechanics: As mentioned above, the kagune can distribute its mass so as to increase the reach of his appendages, the maximum length being that of 8 meters. Threads WIP Relationships WIP Quotes - Trivia -